BitterSweet
by Flowing image of ideas
Summary: What happens when you realized your feelings for a friend? It's sweet because you like them but it's bitter because it pains you greatly especially when you have to keep it a secret. You then enter a whole new (fluffy) world that you've never known before. [Warning Fluffy Shonen-Ai]-[KiKuro]
1. 1-1::

**!Warning!** If you _don't ship_ KiKuro or _dislike_ Shonen-Ai in general, please refrain from reading this fan fic! If you're _lenient_ with them, then read on~

I really want to make a story with my favorite pairing KiKuro and so here it is!~

 **Disclaimer~** All notable characters are a copyright and belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 _1-1:: Confessions {Stuck between denial and the truth before the epiphany}_

He knew that _something_ wasn't right with himself but knowing how _personal_ it was, he kept it a secret, _especially_ from the object of this confusing development.

At first, he'd thought it was a normal gesture to be thinking a lot about his former team mate as he had always respected and was awed by him on several occasions when they were in middle School and over in high School. He didn't think much of it then; he always had his former team mates in mind, now in a more mildly lenient manner as they've renewed their friendship but still shares the same rivalry with one another nevertheless.

It started in the recent weeks before; he had been thinking about his friend _more often_ than usual, and maybe it started even before he realized, just that it wasn't prominent until then. The image of his friend manifested at random and sometimes a memory, whether it was from middle School, the previous year or when he met him recently, played within his mind and most of them caught him off guard, causing him to frequently burst in frustration and embarrassment.

Whenever his heart swell and flutter at the thought of his friend, it befuddled him to no end. The confusion leads to all sorts of questions to swirl and it distracted him from his everydays. He tried to let it slide in time but it didn't. He tried to ignore it but it kept coming back. He tried to busy himself but it kept bothering him.

He felt a tinge of envy when his friend hung out with his team mates and with his close partner in Basketball, his 'light'. The same could be felt with his friend's former light, his former team mate and one of his biggest rivals. But it felt more resentful whenever their former manager would _literally_ threw herself at his friend and his jealousy seared a bit. He knows that she had a crush on him and was supportive of her since he was one of the first to know besides her childhood friend (maybe) so why'd he felt like he didn't want her to show affection like that?

If his friend paid attention to him or when he told him off, it made the teen _idiotically_ happy. It stretched to even the smallest of their interactions filled him with joy. He needed to talk to someone but he feared what they might think about it. It pained him but he could never hate it.

He noticed, for some time, their former captain was observing him and their interactions now and then. Being observant that he is, he knew his former captain _noticed_ something but chooses to keep silent. The prospect of him getting to that someday and was awfully terrifying.

When the teen finally realized he had an _evident_ crush on his friend, he didn't deny them; it was _more_ of a relief that he finds an answer. How could he after all those signs were undeniably the truth of his deep feelings..

...but despite knowing what it was…

…this warm, exciting and confusingly painful feeling bloomed without any signs of stopping.

He wanted to confess but his nerve and fear for their friendship being in danger prevented him from doing so (after all, it's _much_ more important especially since it's been renewed after a year of their fall out) and the fact that they're both guys, not everyone is lenient about this affection.

He's always used to the show of affections from the opposite gender since he's quite popular with them, wanting to catch his attention, giving him gifts but now he was on the other side of things.

He felt pressured with his hesitation and even more so as on this very day, his Basketball club had a practice match with his friend's in their School.

He doesn't know what to expect but his heart's visibly fluttering at the prospect of seeing his friend again.

* * *

" Ah! _Glad_ to have you with us. Come in, come in~ "

Seirin's coach was in high spirits today, going far as to open the doors to the gym herself and greeting the 'guest' with a bright and cheerful quirky smile. The captain, along with the rest of Seirin's Basketball club members on the other hand were nervous behind her but tried to think nothing of it as their baffled opponents entered the gym _._

Knowing their coach, she was definitely thrilled that Kaijō's coach was the one who called for a practice match as opposed to a year ago and a few times this year when it was the opposite. She really wanted to give Kaijō the _'perfect hospitality'_ so she doubled Seirin's training regimen a week before their appointed practice match now that they were the host, and to remind them the term to 'never be careless'.

Kaijō's coach was trying to look indifferent but in truth he was grumbling to himself and a bit put off with the teenage coach's happy-go-lucky attitude. Kagami however was itching to play another passionate game with Kaijō and more ever, against Kise. When Kagami spotted the blonde haired teen among the members he immediately called out to him as he went over. Kise paused from his thoughts when he heard and saw Kagami coming over.

" Yo! Lookin' forward to the match later! "

" Kagami-cchi! Of course-su! We'll score more than you guys-su! "

" Heh, we'll see about that! "

Both teens smirked at each other before a monotone voice called out next to the power forward.

" Kise-kun. "

Kise subsequently jumped in surprise when he heard the light bluenette.

" K-k-kuroko-cchi!~ W-when..? "

" Haah...we still get that a lot from this guy. He just like to appear out of nowhere when you least expected. ", Kagami signs, understanding the effect it could have on Kuroko's unsuspecting victims of his lack of presence, it was a different story when he's in the game though.

" Y-yeah-su... ", Kise sweat dropped, trying to calm himself and he secretly knew that the surprise wasn't the _only_ reason he needed to.

" Anyways, let's do our best Kise-kun. ", Kuroko continued while ignoring Kagami's remark.

" Y-yeah, Of course! "

As they went, Kise quietly signs to himself while tightly clutching his sports bag.

 _::-::_

After a brief preparation, the practice match started in a decisive momentum as both teams gave no room for the other to gain a lead ahead. The aces of both opposing teams compete against each other on various one-on-ones within the court and neither back down.

Kise finds himself more expectant of Seirin's shadow and though it prevented the other team to score with the support of their invisible player, he still got a little distracted by watching Kuroko even more than necessary. Thus when he faced Kuroko head on as he noticed, by using Akashi's Emperor eye, that Kuroko was about to use his vanishing drive, he tried to steadily steer and prevent himself from blushing when the light bluenette watched him intently before he seemingly vanished.

There were similar close calls before the first half ended.

During the interval, the blonde's gaze often strayed onto the light bluenette. His small gestures and ministrations while he rests, listening to his coach and team mates; Kise felt his cheeks heating again for who knows how many times now, he couldn't help but feel content with observing Kuroko. Though he gave his all to win the game.

By the last quarter, Seirin was a basket away from over taking Kaijō. It is for certain that Kaijō had gotten stronger but Seirin's never too far behind. It was during the last few seconds that Seirin's light and shadow duo finalized the score with their signature Alley-Oop and Seirin won by a single digit difference.

Their team's triumphant screams were drowned by Kagami's more prominent roar. Both teams are strong, no doubt but Seirin was a notch, _just an inch_ , higher - as concluded by Kaijō's coach, feeling annoyed, yet _again_ , with Seirin's female student coach's vibrant smile.

 _::-::_

" Good job guys! ", cried Seirin's trio as the regular members rest on the bench after the lineup.

" Ahh yeah~ Pass me the water bottle brats~ ", the captain ordered in an exhausted tone.

" Yes, captain! ", Furihata replied as he gathered the captain's bottle.

" Phew~ What a match! Kaijō's as strong as ever!.. ", Koganei commented after giving Mitobe his towel, " ..but! We won the practice match which means we're just as strong right Mitobe? "

The silent player nodded and Koganei nodded again in return.

" We won a lot of _winnings_ today so let's _collect_ them! "

" Izuki, shut up. "

" Hey Fukuda, did you tape everything? ", Koganei asked.

" Yes I did Koganei-senpai. ", the said teen held up the video camera he was holding with his right hand.

" Good job! We'll save these videos for Kiyoshi when he returned from abroad! "

" Ah! The memories are saved in those videos, let's watch our history together! I've got it!"

" Izuki, _Take a hike!_ "

 _::-::_

Kagami was wiping his face with his sports towel when Kise approached him. " Kagami-cchi, that was a great match-su! ", he said, " ..but watch out 'cause we'll definitely win next time-su! " The slightly taller teen smirked, taking up the challenge without a second thought, " Yeah! I accept your challenge! "

" Yes. We'll be looking forward to it. "

Both teens jerked at Kuroko's sudden appearance. He was holding and patting Nigou who wagged his tail from the gesture.

" K-kuroko! _Geez!_ Can you give us _a warning_ next time?! "

Kise chuckled awkwardly when Kagami irritably grabbed the light bluenette's head although he felt himself disapproving that friendly gesture; it was no surprise that his heart stings at the sight. They're classmates and even partners in Basketball, best friends but obvious opposites of one another. It was the same in Teikō with Aomine but things were different back then.

As the two bicker with each other, Kise subconsciously stared at the light bluenette with a rather gentle downcast gaze. He wondered again to himself, how much _longer_ he could go without telling Kuroko his feelings. He valued the friendship they had but is it alright to just set his feelings aside and burden himself?

Can he...

...possibly handle if Kuroko...

... _ends up with_ _someone else?_

The painful thought deeply stabbed him.

He...can't...

He knows that he can't...

It's selfish of him but he _can't_ let Kuroko go. He _tried_ several times before but he just _couldn't._

The duo stopped their mild argument when Kuroko noticed Kise was staring at him. " Kise? What's wrong? ", Kagami tried to probe the teen but he didn't react.

From the shadow's experience with the hyper blonde, he never seen Kise had a gently sorrowful expression before. He's...always playfully smiling and smirking.

" Kise-kun? "

Kuroko locked his eyes with the blonde's - trying to discern what troubled him but the stares startled the shadow that he felt blood creeping up to his face.

" Hey man, are you alright? ", Kagami shook the blonde's shoulder which did the trick to snap him out. " E-eh? Wh-what is it Kagami-cchi? "

The said teen blinked twice before retracting his hand away, " What the heck? You've just froze there! "

" Huh? I..did? "

" Woof! Woof! ", barked Nigou from Kuroko's arms.

" Yeah, and you had your eyes glued on Kuroko the entire time too. "

" Eh? ", it took Kise a moment before finally digesting what Kagami had said. His face colored into a bright shade of red as he stuttered, " E-e-eehhh?! I-I w-was?! "

" What? You wanted another match as soon as possible? ", deducted the simple minded Kagami.

" Woof! "

The blonde sweat dropped but internally he was relieved that Kagami didn't noticed. All that's left was Kuroko. He didn't say nor reacted as much so Kise could take that he too didn't notice _but_...

" Hey Kise! Help out with the cleaning will you! ", yelled Nakamura from the benches.

" Ah! Yeah, I'm coming senpai!~ "

" Kagami! Kuroko! Are you two skipping out on the chores? Time to clean you brats! ", yelled Hyūga while holding a long sweeper mop.

" C-coming captain! ", Kagami jerked at the captain's clutch time mode, " Y-you heard him, we'll be seeing you guys out later. Come on Kuroko! "

After Kagami half jogged away, Kuroko turned towards Kise, " Well then... "

His heart tugged at him to reach out and he did but instead of stopping Kuroko by his shoulders as he intended to, he grabbed the light bluenette's head. Kuroko turned around to face him questioningly and the blonde's blushing face lights up even more as he tried to explain the abrupt action.

" S-s-sorry K-kuroko-cchi! K-kagami-cchi was doing it so I-I'd thought to give it a try too~ "

Kise hoped the shadow bought his excuse.

The shorter teen glared at the teen before he signs as he closes his eyes, " I would tell you both off some other time though I already told Kagami-kun about how I dislike it, but more importantly, are you alright? "

" E-eh? ", Kise lifts his hand and the light bluenette shifted his position to face him.

" You don't seemed like yourself some how... "

" Ahh N-no there's nothing wrong Kuroko-cchi~ "

" Is that so? "

Kise softly chuckled for a moment before he finally decides to drop the act. No doubt that he had to take this chance, even if it means risking everything.

 _He can't lie to himself anymore._

" Actually...There is something...I have to tell you Kuroko-cchi. Can you meet me behind the gym later? "

The shadow blinked before he simply replied, " ...Alright then. "

 _::-::_

After packing up, Seirin sees their rivals off. Before leaving the School's premises, Kise told the coach that he'll be going back on his own. The blonde quickly rushed back to the gym, making sure to avoid any suspicion or let his presence be detected.

He waited at the back of Seirin's gym and sure enough awhile later, Kuroko came with a greeting along with Seirin's mascot puppy that was tucked in his arms. The look-alike was staring at him expectantly.

" Ahh, Hiya Nigou~ "

" Woof! Woof! "

" He really does look like you, Kuroko-cchi. "

" Mmm, we get that a lot. So what do you need to tell me Kise-kun? "

The blonde fell silent as he took a deep breath, feeling himself blush, " Y-you know Kuroko-cchi... "

The warm spring afternoon breeze softly blew against them. Unknown to the two teenagers, one of Seirin's seniors was listening in on them.

 _::-::_

Izuki was given the task to wash the sweeper mop as a punishment due to his annoying puns by the captain's orders. He was pouting at it while taking the mop out back for the water tap. On his way there, he stopped when he heard Nigou barking and Kise's voice followed soon after.

" Eh? Nigou...and Kise? "

He thought that the blonde had already left with his team mates not too long ago. Curiously, he quickly and quietly placed the mop against the side of the gym before moving at the edge of the corner. He then heard Kuroko asking Kise what he wanted to ask the shadow, which the older teen assumed to be the reason for their discreet meeting.

" Kuroko? "

The blonde haired teen nervously ruffled the side of his head as he tried to gather his words.

The breeze enveloped the silence before Kise started to speak again.

 _::-::_

" Kuroko-cchi... "

" Yes? "

" I..don't know h-how you would view me after this but I... "

Nigou tilts his head to the side, confused and oblivious about what's going on.

Kuroko blinked when Kise turned to face him.

The blonde's cheeks were now a deep shade of red.

...

" Kuroko-cchi, I really, _really_ like you.. "

* * *

Gaahh! I finished it!

This here, I've started in the mid-afternoon until after midnight! Ahahaha XD

As you can tell, a majority of my fan fics rarely have romance as the main genre. I do add romance in them but it isn't the main focus but a side. I've just started up a romance fic after awhile so please excuse this first long chapter!

The next one will be up after a while~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	2. 1-2:: NEW!

**!Warning!** If you _don't ship_ KiKuro or _dislike_ Shonen-Ai in general, please refrain from reading this fan fic! If you're _lenient_ with them, then read on~

Update! _Finally_ here's the newer edited version of this long lost chapter~ :D

 **Disclaimer~** All notable characters are a copyright and belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 _1-2:: Confessions {Distracted thereafter}_

When Kise asked to meet him at the back of Seirin's gym, he accepted it with the intent to find what had been bothering the latter. He noticed here and there that the blonde was observing him from the start of the practice match. He thought nothing of it at first since it was normal to observe your rival/opponent to determine how much they've improved since you've last met them and the likeliness increased a few with Kise being Kise. But along the way, those stares had something to them which caught his attention.

It reminded Kuroko of the times when he, Kise and the rest of the generation of miracles hung out from time to time. The blonde showed unusual sides to him like whenever he said anything; he would be the first to either answer or comment as if he was waiting for him to speak. It was pretty normal for the attention seeking Kise who like to garner attention from his former 'trainer' but it happened more often and most of them were sloppy. The shadow got the feeling that Akashi noticed it as well.

All in all, as a result of those few moments, thoughts of the blonde seemed to linger but he easily dismisses them as a friendly gesture with a tinge of curiosity. Similarly, there were different sides to the rest of the miracles that amuses, awed or annoyed him when he finds himself in their company. Since they've renewed their friendship from last year's events, it served as a way to strengthen their bond though that sometimes includes petty arguments among the rambunctious members of their company, Kise included.

Memories of their time in middle School inevitably became the subject of conversations or just a memory to quietly reminisce but _the_ memory of their competitive matches over the past year quickly changes the subject around to a game of Basketball and no one objected.

In overall, Kise was and still is the same friend he knew but recently had 'something' to him that Kuroko finds difficult to discern _especially_ when they directly or indirectly pertain to him. Perhaps he may have misread some but they were leaning more onto the former. One definite instance was Kise's sorrowful gaze earlier. As he was contemplating the rarity of the sight, Kuroko felt self conscious that it was solely directed towards him. That fact subconsciously made the light bluenette blush which confuses him afterwards.

The nature of the meeting prompted Kuroko the thought that the blonde wanted to tell him something important, that he even misses his train back to Kanagawa, but… _couldn't_ up until now in fear of what he would think. It puzzled him as to what could have caused the blonde his supposed apprehension. He'll find out soon enough though.

 _::-::_

Kuroko easily stepped out of the gym without alerting the others as usual. Before fully closing the back doors, Nigou came up to him. The light bluenette picked him up as in the nature of secrecy to the meeting he's going to have with Kise and he knows the little puppy would like to see the blonde again. Nigou does enjoy being around the shadow's former team mates.

Once the blonde took notice of him, the shadow greeted with his usual monotone. Kise talked about Nigou for a bit while he kept avoiding eye contact which puzzled the light blunette further. After he asked what Kise needed to tell him, the teen fell silent.

Kise later began how uncertain he was on what Kuroko might think of him thereafter, making the former's suspicion of the blonde's anxiety true but _nothing_ could prepare him for what happens next.

Kise startled the shadow when he abruptly whirled around and straightforwardly faces him with a bright red blush.

" Kuroko-cchi, I really, _really_ like you.. "

The light bluenette went speechless, skeptical at whether he heard the blonde right.

" I…honestly didn't want to tell you…but I couldn't lie and wonder to myself anymore that if it's alright not to-su… ",Kise continued a moment later, his bangs obscuring his eyes as he looked down.

The light blunette felt his heart skipped a beat. He realized then, for all of Kise's odd behavior, but it comes in a form he _never_ expected. It's simply improbable but the plain blatant truth _couldn't_ have been clearer; Kise had…a crush on him.

The shadow quietly leans his head downwards, keeping the puppy in his arms closer, after becoming aware of how inexplicably warm his face was.

 _::-::_

Meanwhile in hiding, Izuki was covering his mouth with his back against the wall, a blush covered his cheeks and his eyes widened in plain shock. ' W-what's this _revelation_ that's _unfolding_ right now?! ', he fumbled in his head before slowly turning back to look at them.

Kuroko is unresponsive and Kise stood motionlessly in front of him. Nigou however is unaware of the current atmosphere between the two. The third year knew how clingy the blonde was towards the shadow but never did he anticipate there was more to it. He's the first to know too.

" Kise's bright confession was quiet stunning! Ah, _That's it!_ "

 _::-::_

Anxiety and curiosity had never been the best combination; they kept eating away at you.

That's _exactly_ how Kise felt.

Kuroko stayed silent and inwardly hiding himself behind the little puppy. It's obvious that Kuroko needed more time to think about it. _Despite_ how curious he may be, he'll gladly give him that time.

Kuroko was indeed pondering over how he should respond. He finds himself perplexed, especially since his heart's racing and he feels sick to his stomach. How ironic it was since his specialty was observing and defining others but he couldn't figure himself out. The whirlwind of his mixed emotions were crying out to him. They felt familiar _and_ unfamiliar at the same time, like he felt them before but on a much lesser scale that made him _doubt_ the extent of his view on the blonde.

" You don't have to answer me now Kuroko-cchi. ", Kise finally breaks the silence. The light bluenette carefully lifted his head to see the blonde smiling at him.

" I don't mind waiting-su. "

' _Liar._ '

" I hope that we could still be friends after all this. "

 _::-::_

Izuki knew Kise wasn't telling the truth from his awkward behavior and without a doubt, Kuroko noticed too, from how shocked he looked. He then heard Kise announcing he's heading back to Kanagawa and was walking towards his direction. Panicked, he quickly grabbed the sweeper broom and ran up to the front of Seirin's gym. He managed to hide himself just as Kise turned the corner.

A sudden gust of wind blew from where he came and sure enough, the point guard saw Kise running away in a hurry. He blinked as the wind died down and the blonde disappeared out of sight.

He cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger when an idea came to him, " Hmm..Kise's steaming off into a _train_ of embarrassment..huh? ", he hesitated at whether it was a refined pun or that it needed some work.

" Izuki-senpai? "

The said teen jumped, " Wah! K-Kuroko! "

" Woof! Woof! ", Nigou greeted him happily.

" Izuki-senpai, were you listening just now? ", the younger asked in his usual monotone and the point guard nervously, albeit awkwardly said that he did. " For how long? ", he continued. Izuki replied that he heard everything from the start of their conversation.

Kuroko quietly nodded his gaze downcast. Upon his junior's response, the older teen hastily reassured him that he won't tell a single soul, then braces himself for the question he's been meaning to ask the light bluenette; " So what are you going to do now? "

" I…don't know senpai, I need some time to think about it. My thoughts…are jumbled at the moment.. ", Kuroko responded shyly, a light blush powdered his cheeks. Izuki didn't know the phantom player _could_ even make those expressions; his default expression is always blank. Kise's confession must've affected Kuroko quite a bit.

" Don't worry Kuroko, I support you. You'll find the _piece_ to your _puzzle_ soon! ", Izuki comforted him with a pun which is met with silence.

 _::-::_

From the other side of Seirin's School gates, Kise was breathing heavily from his sprint. The realization that he confessed to Kuroko finally dawned on him. He didn't expect to today but he did so and on a whim. The dreadful apprehension on what Kuroko's answer choked him, he desperately wanted to know.

As he catches his breath, the memory of Kuroko's blush made his then feeble heart skip a beat.

Once recovered, the teen lightly cursed under his breath on how pathetic he was before making his way to the train station.

 _::-::_

After Izuki went back to wash the sweeper broom, Kuroko entered the gym and as expected no one realized that he went out awhile ago. Seirin had some light practice within the time they had left to use the gym, everyone was faring on their own.

The light bluenette was thoroughly lost in his thoughts to which steadily made him more ghost-like. The members bumped into him several times than usual and when they do, Kuroko either didn't react quickly or not at all. The shadow even misplaced some of the Basketballs he was using in various places. The captain repeatedly scolded him to pick them up and the coach noted to herself the change in their phantom player whenever another incident occurred. In one way or another, even his stats lowered, however slight it was, from before.

 _::-::_

Kagami went over to the bench for his water bottle when he noticed a stray Basketball underneath. He grabbed the ball just as he noticed Kuroko handling the carrier. The ace called out to him but he didn't respond. Puzzled, he tried again and this time, the light bluenette stopped, perked his head up towards him and asked, " What is it Kagami-kun? "

" Ah, nah. Just that you're spacin' out a bit back there. ", said the taller teenager as he walked up to the shadow, tossing the ball into the rest of its look-alikes.

" I…was? ", Kuroko blinked at his partner.

" Yeah, somehow you're acting weird since the match with Kise awhile ago. "

At the mention of the blonde, a blush instantly covered Kuroko's face and his eyes widen in alarm. Due to the sudden reminder, he subconsciously pushed the carrier with a force similar to his Ignite pass.

" What the-?! "

" Eh? "

The two were left stunned when they saw the carrier dashing away from them.

The other members easily took notice and were equally shocked. The carrier is heading towards Furihata who'd unfortunately come back from the store room behind him. Once he saw the incoming carrier, he squeaked in fear. The brunette trembled uncontrollably until he falls to the ground, expecting the worst to come.

But before it could even reach him, the rolling of the wheels screeched to a halt. He opened his eyes to see that it was Mitobe who had stopped the carrier. The silent senior sees to it that he's alright and Furihata nodded in thanks. Kawahara and Fukuda came soon after.

Kagami finds himself complementing the pass but snapped himself out of his awe.

The captain soon came huffing with anger. He berated the shadow using his technique on the club's treasured Basketball's carrier but halted in mid sentence when he felt the menacing aura of the coach from behind him. Riko burst out complains about the costs they have to pay to the School if the carrier needed to be repaired and she even threatened to double or triple Kuroko's training regime because of what happened.

The light bluenette profusely apologizes for his mishap before he turns to apologize to Furihata.

From the other side of the court, Izuki quietly sympathize the shadow's situation and what he's going through.

 _::-::_

During dinner, Kuroko and his family would routinely converse with each other about their day however the light bluenette barely talked, much lesser than he usually does. His parents blatantly noticed and the pauses their son made were equally as odd.

Awhile later, Kuroko excuses himself early to do his School work. He washes his dish then went to his room. Once Kuroko's door slides shut; his mother discussed her Tetsuya's apparent silence. Her husband noted the light bluenette appeared to be thinking hard about something he couldn't understand hence it evoked his uncertainty, which in turn confuses him. They were very concerned, especially when they've seen a similar behavior in their son before.

As the two talked over in the kitchen area, Kuroko's grandmother sat comfortably in the family's kotatsu, sipping some barley tea. She glances out into the night sky, a gentle smile graced her features, " Do your best Tetsuya-chan. "

 _::-::_

The light bluenette tapped his pencil to the side of his note book, drifting further from his homework as the seconds flew by. The fresh scent of that afternoon breeze lingered in his memory, calling him back to that particular moment.

Kuroko sets his books on the rack of his desk, buries himself in his arms and exhaled a tired sign. He tried to find his answer but he couldn't even identify them to begin with. The sinking of his heart at the blonde's dejected smile and the flutter when recalling the memories that depicted the cheerful idiot - he's pretty much in a mess of emotions.

The foremost that bothered him was the inevitable question; how does he feel towards Kise… _exactly_?

Kise's indeed a friend, a former team mate and current rival. They're opposites in terms of skills that brought them up into the first strings and with different durations within their former back in middle School.

Kise's bright, friendly and quite attractive to the opposite gender while Kuroko's the complete opposite. Nevertheless, he's still a silly idiot. He can be loud whenever he's hyper or excited. That side of him, mostly seen to those that _really_ knew Kise, notably the first stringers of their former Basketball club and the generation of miracles themselves.

…

When Kise modeled for a girl's magazine in Teikō, it was enormously well received by the female students that they chased _and_ stalked him in School the next day of its release, the majority wanting his autograph. It became hectic to the point where he seeks help from the tall purplette in his class in exchange for some maiubos. The giant didn't mind as long as he had his favorite snacks. He didn't know _what_ Kise want his help with; he only knew the blonde was latching on to him during lunch.

Kuroko and Momoi later spotted them from afar and the manager pointed out the model's fume of stalking fans.

…

Out of challenging Aomine, classes and getting swarmed by his fan girls, he's usually found clinging onto Kuroko. When the others tried to find him, a handful of times they'll look for the light bulb for starters.

…

When Kise lost his lunch to some fans wanting to have a bite on the food that he bought, Kuroko gave some of his after he whined profusely back at the gym. Kuroko could almost see Kise's tail wagging happily behind him after he gave the teen a simple sandwich and some tempura.

…

Kise often leaves both good and bad, impressions whenever Kuroko sees or meets him on and off club activities.

…

Despite being the friendliest and the most clingy, Kuroko greeted Kise like anyone else though he wondered if he should compensate Kise for noticing him most of the time.

…

Despite everything that Kise is and was, he had genuine feelings for him. He wanted to know _why_?

…

What Kise really meant to him, he didn't expect it to be love…

 _He didn't expect to fall in love._

The epiphany that crept up to him, made him realize how much he treasured every memory - every little moment he had with the blonde, whether its buying ice-cream, telling him off for being an idiot or playing street ball together just the two of them, it's bewildering that his feelings grew without a word…or even a warning.

Accepting it felt like a relief but with another added weight to his shoulders, but he didn't mind. It's a definite fact that Kise's precious to him, next to Basketball that is.

He wanted to tell Kise that he returned his feelings…

But from then, on to the next few days, he lost contact with the blonde.

* * *

My, it was taxing as it was enjoyable to rewrite this whole chapter. XD

I've also added a few lines from the former 'Extra-Extra-Songs' and I hope you guys enjoy this rewritten chapter! (Hopefully the technical error _won't_ _ever_ happen again!)

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	3. 1-3::

**!Warning!** If you _don't ship_ KiKuro or _dislike_ Shonen-Ai in general, please refrain from reading this fan fic! If you're _lenient_ with them, then read on~

 **Edit:-** I finally updated the last 'error' chapter. _Do_ go check it out guys! :D

I repeatedly wind up in dead ends when editing this one especially with the story rearranging, grammars and stuff.

 **Disclaimer~** All notable characters are a copyright and belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 _1-3:: Confessions {Reciprocated relief}…end._

A week had gone by and ever since that day, the light bluenette hasn't heard nor had he seen Kise. It was only normal like any other day since they're from different Schools. What's more, the blonde lived in Kanagawa and he also works as a model. It's the same situation with the rest of his former team mates ever since they've graduated middle School. But, unlike the days before, it felt... _extra_ lonely.

Kuroko was used to the fact that no one could feel his presence. It unintentionally made others ignorant of him until he let his presence known. Some and even Kuroko himself would find that condition and occurrence a bit lonesome since no one took notice of him wherever he goes. Still, he was grateful since his lack of presence provided his misdirection skills in Basketball. Being 'invisible' does have its advantages.

It's inevitable since realizing his feelings for Kise. Immediate thoughts of the blonde and the memories they've spend together made Kuroko's heart flutter with a mixture of affection and annoyance. After all, it's the annoying but lovable Kise. The light bluenette frequently finds himself missing his presence and as a result it made him feel _much_ lonelier than usual.

During the weekends, Seirin had their usual practice in the gym. After the rigorous training that evening, Kuroko went to Maji Burger to get his most favorite vanilla milkshake. Initially, Kagami was coming with him until the teen remembered to buy some groceries and so Kuroko went to the restaurant by himself. He bought his drink and sat near the windows, concentrating only on his milkshake than those around him.

After that day, Kuroko was more or less himself. The result of his lack of presence didn't happen as glaring as it did before. A majority of Seirin's Basketball club members were long used to it that it didn't bother them as much as the first years. No one other than his pun making senpai knew what happened that day.

 _::-::_

Walking through familiar streets was a relieving change of pace. After having a photo shoot in Tokyo that early afternoon, Kise finally had some time off so he decided to visit one of his frequented restaurants in the area.

His modeling schedule got _real_ busy over the last few days. With his growing popularity, the amount of offers from advertisements and fashion magazine companies were quite a handful. Two large client industries in particular were in high demand of his time that he barely had a breather aside from School and home. Even then some sessions were rescheduled and others went overtime therefore shortening his time off work and most importantly, Basketball. There were some other models in his agency, a few around his age, which had their schedules similarly packed.

 _Now_ however as off this evening, the sessions were coming to a close and he could finally welcome his regular schedule back. He told his manager that he'll be hanging around the city within the duration of his break. She allowed him off with a warning to hurry back before the reviewing starts.

Kise equipped himself his jacket, a surgical mask and a denim cap which belonged to one of his stylist for his outing. From experience, he'd rather not be recognized by his fans for he was quite tired and needed some time to himself. There were instances when the girls that passed by thought that he looked familiar, especially due to his height, but they were considerably light curiosity that didn't prompt them enough to take another look.

The blonde was on alert to say the least but it isn't _just_ because of his fans.

Seirin high School was located nearby in this part of Tokyo. Kise is fully aware that Kuroko could appear out of nowhere thus his cautious observation with his surroundings. He longed to see him but at the same time he wasn't ready to. The amount of thoughts concerning the light bluenette weren't that different from before, it increased to a certain degree though.

A few minutes later, the blonde finally reached Magi Burger restaurant. He subsequently went in to one of the lines from the counter; planning to just order a light meal. After his orders were placed on the served tray, the blonde went to find a seat in the corner.

The teenager began eating a few of the fries as his mind slowly drifted to the light bluenette's shocked expression and his silence that day. It simply made Kise wonder what could've crossed the shadow's mind. He _particularly_ couldn't get the image of Kuroko blushing out of his head. That very moment made his heart race that he started to have delusional thoughts about the nature of the light bluenette's embarrassment.

Kise gradually covered his face with his left palm, feeling his cheeks burning through his skin. He berated his wishful thinking and noted harshly to himself that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

 _::-::_

Awhile after his second milkshake, Kuroko decided to head home. As he stepped out of the restaurant, he received a call from his mother, asking him to buy some cleaning supplies along the way. The light bluenette complied. He closes his phone with a gentle click, proceeding to do the errand when a voice called out from behind him.

" Kuroko-cchi?! "

 _::-::_

The blonde had made sure to buy some burgers for his stylists and a salad for his manager before leaving, as a way to thank them for their support and he doubts the coffee, tea and biscuits that the staff had could satisfy them anyways. Perhaps he'll go sightseeing or visit some of the shops nearby since there's a good enough time left on the clock.

The teen made his purchase and was heading out when he notices someone standing in front of the entrance. His heart skipped, he instantly recognized who it was. In his stupefied state, the teen subconsciously uttered out their name.

The person halted to a stop and a moment later the light bluenette slowly turns around, " Kise...-kun?..."

He _jolted_ once those light blue eyes fully faced him in surprise. Realizing what he did, he covered his mouth with his free hand in embarrassment. His heart raced as his hands trembled, it's clear to him that he's blushing quite evidently. The blonde's surely wasn't prepared for this unexpected reunion.

' N-no, this is...I-I..I can't face Kuroko-cchi right now... ', alarmed thoughts ranged in his head. He didn't know what to say to the shadow that seemed to notice his stupor.

Kuroko is essentially baffled by the coincidence but quickly accepted the fact that he's able to finally meet his friend again.

The light bluenette's gaze then turned to the shifting door behind Kise. A customer who was about to exit the restaurant yelped in surprised to find a tall teenager in front of her. The child holding her hand mumbled in wonder. The light bluenette immediately walked over and tugged at the blonde's sleeve to remove him from the doorway. That gesture alone caused the taller teen to go on a fritz.

" Please excuse him. Go ahead ma'am. ", he politely forwarded the lady who blinked after she takes notice of him. She thanked him then walked out with her child in tow who is still in wonder of the first giant he ever saw who's taller than his parents. Kise realized that he was in the way when he saw the woman and her child walking ahead.

" Kise-kun. ", came the light bluenette, " For the time being, let's go somewhere else to talk. "

 _::-::_

Kise quietly stole glances of the shorter light bluenette as they walked along the sideway. The shadow felt Kise looking at him so when he glanced back it instantly made the blonde blush even more as he looked away. Kise's likely taking a break from his second job as a model as he had disguised himself but anyone that knew him could see through it. He still looks captivating even without the makeup and everything that models put on but it's not like Kuroko would say anything about it.

The teens reached the Basketball court in a nearby park, the one that Kagami played on after the club's first meeting but they only stopped outside the court's fence.

The awkward silence seemed to diffuse in between them.

Kise lightly fiddled with the string attached to the mask (that he pulled down to his chin), trying to gather the courage to face the light bluenette. His grip tightened on the plastic bag full of food for his personal staff. Though he didn't know what the outcome would be by the end of this incoming conversation, he'll let it be known that he's _prepared_ for rejection.

" Sorry, Kuroko-cchi. "

The latter blinked after Kise breaks the silence. " I haven't been in contact for awhile-su. I-it isn't unusual but after what I...um... ", the blonde's words stopped. Watching the light bluenette's blank expression causes him to choke over the words that he tried to build up again. His palms sweaty and he felt even dizzier than before. He clutched his eyes shut, grabbed his cap and cover his burning face with a tremble. " ...Th-that is... "

Noticing how flustered Kise is, the light bluenette called out to try calming him down which only result into more embarrassed whimpers. Kuroko signs inaudibly, this conversation's going nowhere and Kise's acting unreasonably but it's endearing that the blonde's still thinking about him which causes him to act as such. Another effect in missing the blonde was the fact that 'time and distance separates'. The blonde's popular and attractive, many wanted to claim him but the light bluenette isn't going to wait around for that.

Not when Kise's right here in front of him.

After taking a deep breath, the blonde finally lowered his cap from covering his flushed face, " No, it...it doesn't matter. Let's just...remain how we were...before that day... "

" Eh? "

Kise felt his heart sank. He _had_ to do this. To shield his fragile state off no matter how much he didn't want to say those words. He couldn't let the friendship that they had crumble because of his selfishness _again_. The light bluenette was stunned but it's clear to him that Kise's doing it out of fear for what he'd thought was going to happen.

Anxiety's a real bully to one's emotions after all.

" What if things turned out differently Kise-kun? "

The blonde faces him, " Huh? "

Kuroko shifted to close the gap between them which caused the blonde to slightly jerk backwards.

" You're scared aren't you? " The taller teen widened his eyes in bewilderment. Did Kuroko just _deduce_ how he felt this whole time?

" You're not being yourself but I won't scold you today. ", stated the shorter teenager.

" Eh? K-kuroko-cchi...what do you...? "

" All I'm saying is... ", he paused for a moment, " ...I hate you Kise-kun. "

" Eh? ", the words took a few seconds to sink into his comprehension. " Eeeh?!~ " The jab Kise felt was similar to when they were about to battle it out in the winter cup from last year, even more so. He knows that he'll be rejected but the familiarity of the situation was _a_ _bit_ excruciating. " Kuroko-cchi~ ", he 'exaggerated' his reaction as crocodile tears streamed down his face.

" ...but... ", the light bluenette's blush visibly deepens as he looked up towards Kise.

He continued in a much gentler tone, " I also, really like you too. "

Kise's mind literally froze in place. Is he imagining things? He's very much awake. His encounter with Kuroko and the feelings that he had when he's around the shadow always reminded him that it's _indeed_ real. But still, is this reality? His mind was slowly processing when Kuroko continued again.

" I have these past few days to think about it and I've concluded that's how I truly felt. ", the light bluenette's gaze on the blonde stayed unwavering as he speaks.

From those words, Kise felt a sense of subconscious relief blooming from within him. He's overcome with several feelings all at once that he felt slightly light headed.

" Kuroko-cchi…likes me? ", he muttered in utter disbelief.

The shorter teen frowns at the blonde's question, " I told you didn't I? "

That was, _the confirmation_. The fact that his feelings was unexpectedly returned made him tearing up. All those times they've spend together…and despite the light bluenette's ignorance and mild mistreatment of him...

Kise lifted his right hand to cover half of his face (as if he had a headache) above his fringe that already covered his eyes. Hot tears blurred his vision and poured down the blonde's warm cheeks as he chuckled to himself. Kuroko blinked, puzzled by Kise's stream of tears that he reaches out to him. " Kise-kun? Are you alright? "

" Kuroko-cchi likes me. K-kuroko-cchi likes me~ ", he muttered in between chuckles.

The shadow's blush immediately deepened. Blinking, Kuroko told him to stop repeating it. " Sorry Kuroko-cchi but I can't help it-su~ ", he then removed his hand, revealing his tear streaked face, "…and I won't stop repeating them. "

Kise smiles as he closes the gap, bringing the shadow close to him in a gentle hug. Kuroko blinked rapidly at the gesture. " Thank you-su. I really, _really_ like you too Kuroko-cchi~ " Kise's words are filled with joy and relief.

Kuroko's blush spreads up to his ears, being embrace by the person who he held _so_ dearly, never did he felt such…happiness. He lifted his hands and hug Kise back, " Please stop that. ", he mumbled out but deep down, Kuroko didn't want him to. The light bluenette heard the blonde giggled before slightly lifting from their hug, " Are you embarrassed? "

No doubt that Kuroko _was_ despite the irritated look he faced Kise with. The latter finds it adorable that he started to chuckle again. The shadow felt his heart melt at Kise's soft laughter that he signs and quietly buried himself in their embrace once again. Kise blinked in pleasant wonder as Kuroko was the one who continued the hug. He happily returned the gesture with a joyful smile.

" Guess we'll be seeing each other more often from now on-su~ "

" Yes, I guess so… "

They're friends of course, that won't change but with the development of their feelings, it's obvious they're more than that. It's safe to say they're dating now. It slightly scared the shadow since he's walking into unfamiliar territory. But knowing Kise's there with him is enough comfort for the journey ahead. _They'll do their best together._

Kise suddenly remembered something when he felt the grip of the plastic bag on his wrist. Dread slowly formed in his throat, " Oh no!, this is bad-su. ", he reached for his phone in one of his jacket's pockets and soon discovered that he had a handful of minutes before his break ends, " Uwah~ I have to go back to the studio as soon as possible otherwise… "

Kuroko blinked at Kise and without a word, realized that he was to blame for the blonde to miss his time-off. " Kise-kun. "

" Hmm? ", Kise looks up from his phone. " I'm sorry. It was my fault. "

" Eh? Ahh no! Don't say it's your fault Kuroko-cchi! _Never_ _say it is!_ I won't have it-su! ", Kise retorted as he held onto Kuroko's shoulders. Kuroko stared at Kise's serious expression before the blonde smiled with his free hand lightly scratching the back of his head, " Besides, I don't regret it. I get to meet Kuroko-cchi after all~ Plus, I wouldn't have known your feelings if I do and that would greatly sadden me-su. But now, in order to see Kuroko-cchi more, I'll be finishing what I've started..

So Kuroko-cchi, wait for me. I'll text you when I'm free off my modeling work-su~ "

" You're boasting now are you? ", said Kuroko with his usual blank expression. Kise sweat dropped, " No I'm not-su~~ ", he pouted childishly.

The light bluenette signs, " Well… "

" Hmm? "

The edges of Kuroko's lips perks up into a warm smile, " Do your best Kise-kun. "

 _::-::_

Soon after, the two left the park to go on their way. Kuroko went on his errand and Kise went back to his company's studio.

He made it within minutes after quickly dashing up to the studio's floor. He plodded to his dressing room and upon entering; his present hair stylist was shocked to see the model gasping and drenched in sweat. She went over to him in concern and Kise gave her the food he bought for them. She was astonished but nonetheless reprimands him to have sprinted three floors up even though he's an athlete.

She draped a towel on his head just as his manager came in with his makeup artist.

Kise wipes himself off his sweat while the short haired manager asked what happened. The hair stylist showed her the plastic bag full of burgers and the manager immediately took out the salad container. " Magi Burger's? "

Kise chuckled and the woman signs out loud. " Well get ready then, the reviewing will start soon. "

 _::-::_

As the makeup artist readies her equipment, the blonde gazes on his phones' wallpaper which is the selfie that he took with Kuroko, a commemoration of their newly developed relationship. In that one particular picture, Kise had his left arm around the shadow's shoulders. He was cheekily smiling at the camera while Kuroko was looking a bit unamused at him but a small grin was visible on his features. He made sure to give Kuroko a copy as well.

The blonde clicked on his contacts and in one particular caller identity, reads the name; ' My Kuroko-cchi :heart: '

 _::-::_

Coincidentally the light blunette was similarly looking over his contacts. He bought the cleaning supplies his mother asked for and is on his way home.

In place of just Kise's name, Kuroko added in ' Annoying Kise-kun '.

* * *

Nya~ This chapter's soo fluffy!~ O/w/O

 **Edit:-** Changed this chapter quite a bit.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


End file.
